Together Forever: Cursed
by ChainsawPrincess
Summary: After the demise of the Lost Boys, Lucy has adopted a girl, Raven. But a few months later something happens to Raven and She is determind no one finds out even if it mean they can help her... Raven/Alan but also Edgar/OC and Sam/OC rating may rise!
1. Chapter 1

Raven is Sam and Michaels adoptive sister. She was adopted by Lucy after the demise of the Lost Boys.

This is set 5 months afterwards. Ages are

Michael 19

Raven, Sapphire, Rose, Edgar 15

Alan, Sam 16

Together Forever

Part One

Cursed

The day began like any other day in Santa Carla, California. A teenage girl with long black hair awoke in her basement bedroom to start another day in the hell we call life. 2 floors above her, Sam Emerson flicked through his collection of comic books looking for something to read. It was the sound of him falling out of bed trying to reach a copy of Spiderman that alerted Raven to the fact He was awake. Sliding out of bed Raven Pulled on a black chain shoulder top with a black lacey skirt and black tights.

Raven made her way to Sam's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sam said

"Hi" Raven said "Are we still on for today?"

"Sure" Sam replied nodding. "So long as Rose will be their"

"She will" Raven said. Sitting on Sam's Bed.

They were planning to Drive to Abest, a nearby town, and just hang out. With Edgar, Alan, Rose and Sapphire. Rose and Sam had been dating for a while and were still all over each other. But they still made time for the group so it didn't really matter.

"Go do your makeup while I get dressed would ya? But first which shirt should I wear?" Sam said pulling two shirts from his wardrobe. They were both terrible. One was pink and covered in rainbows and the other was Tie die navy and light blue with pink and red orchid pattern. Raven pulled on her Raven Skull Necklace.

"You wear either of those and I'm never letting you out of the house again!"

"OK. OK." Sam muttered "but you cant stop me wearing my new sneakers."

"I don't think I want to know" Raven cried rushing out of the room.

Raven applied pale face powder, Black Mascara and Eyeliner with a purple lipstick. She ran downstairs. And chatted to Michael about Motorbikes and Rock Music. Whilst Lucy cooked breakfast.

An hour later they were ready to go. Unaware of the danger they were putting themselves in...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanx to Peincess of Light and Darkness the first person ever to review my story!

Ravens P.O.V.

Sapphire and Rose ran up to me and gave me a hug. I hadn't seen them in ages. I said Hi to the Frog brothers and thought back . Edgar was great, Michael and Sam were like real family to me and I has secretly fancied Alan for Ages but Sapphire and Rose were my Best Friends ever…

…FLASHBACK…

"This is Raven she will be joining our Class as of today I hope you make her welcome." Mrs Henson Said. "Now where can you sit"

"She can sit here, Mrs Henson" A girl said. I looked up at her. She had Purple wavy hair going just past her shoulders and Blue eyes. She was wearing A purple T-shirt with "Punk Princess" written on it in Black and Blue skinny jeans. Her shoes were purple converse with Black skulls pattern. The girl sitting next to her had Blonde hair a bit Longer than Purple Girls. She had Brown eyes and was dressed in a Little Miss Sunshine T-Shirt and a Denim skirt with Red flats.

"Thank you Sapphire" Mrs Henson said "Is that okay with you Rose?"

"Sure" Rose said.

"Your Sam's Sister aren't you?" Rose asked as I sat down

"Yeah" I said in response "Well adoptive sister anyway."

"Cool T-shirt" Sapphire said referring to my Black Killer My Little Pony T-Shirt.

"Thanks" I said "Michael got it for me to tell everyone that as dark and scary as I am, I'm good on the inside. Sapphire Laughed.

"Try not to make her mad Rose!"

Rose giggled.

"Same goes for me!" She said pointing ate her Little Miss Sunshine T-shirt "I'm a very happy person."

…End Flashback…

I was jerked back to reality by Sapphire giggling at Sam and Rose's Snogging Fest.

"Gross" I sighed. "Rose! Do you want to go shopping or not!"

"YES!" Rose Shouted at the word "Shopping" She continued…

"Must buy Shoes!"

And with that she was off down the road looking for a Shoe store. If there is one thing Rose loves more than Sammy it is Shoes.

"Come on Raven, Meet you guys back here in Two hours." Sapphire said grabbing my arm.

"Be there or Beware!" I warned the Guys.

If We had known then what we knew now we would never have gone to Abest…

Note to Peincess of Light and Darkness: The girls are the main characters and the story will mostly revolve around them. I will give more insight in Later chapters about them and their pasts. Sayonara.


	3. AN and Profiles

Authors Note

I have not updated this story in ages but I will be soon. I have just not had any ideas as of late.

Her-mee-own Just so you know I hope that the characters are not becoming Mary Sues. If it seems that they are just let me know.

I'm going to give you some more information about my characters so I can get on with the story! Without having loads of flashbacks.

Raven

Black hair, Grey eyes. She us really thick with Michael but doesn't think much of Star. She has a crush on Alan. Takes care of her appearance but doesn't care what other people think of her or weather she is pretty or not. She does her own thing and is a Goth. She has a secret this is why she thinks that (it says in chapter one) life is hell. Her secret is not bad or good but she is scared of what will happen if it gets out…

Sapphire

Purple hair, Green eyes. Nice and optimistic. Sapphire always manages to see the good in people but is easily offended. She and Edgar are an unofficial couple as they have kissed a few times but never been on an actual date. To Ravens annoyance she thinks Star is great.

Rose

Deep tan skin, dark blond hair. Rose is fun loving and gets the best grades of the group. She is like Sam in many ways. Her hair has to be perfect, she loves fashion ad she loves dogs. Rose collects gold jewellery especially rings.

Hope that gave you more character info.

Sayonara…


	4. Chapter 3

Night Crawler

AN/ Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I (mutters some lame excuse…)

This chapter is dedicated to Nightcrawlerlover. Thank you for your messages they mean the world to me! (Don't worry Micki your time will come!) Sorry its short!

It was late. The kind of late that is dark and slightly scary and you know you should go home but you still don't. The guys had left with Rose hours ago and since then Raven and Sapphire had done nothing but mooch around the shops and sit on the wall outside a Bookshop and talk.

"We should be going." Sapphire murmured.

"Yeah" Raven replied, sliding off the wall.

Sapphire jumped down after her and zipped up her jacket.

"Its cold" She said, sighing.

"Mmmm…"

Raven wasn't listening. She didn't even seem to notice the chill in the air. She gasped swinging around so fast that her long black hair grazed Sapphires neck.

" Hey!" Sapphire cried. "What?"

Raven was breathing heavily her eyes wide with fear. Sapphire turned around. The bookshop seemed a long way away now. The same went for the nearest street light.

"Ray!" Sapphire choked out reaching for Ravens shoulder. Her fingertips barely grazed Ravens shoulder before her best friend was pulled away. Screaming into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rescue

Not got much to say about this one apart from it contained bad language, but the second part of the series (This on will have about 7 more chapters) will be called Together Forever: Revelations.

Raven wasn't scared of many things. She wasn't scared of snakes or the dark like most people. Raven didn't even fear death. She had considered suicide more than once -not because she had no one to live for or because she had abusive parents -far from it. But just to see what it was like. To feel herself let the shadows consume her as she ended her life. But right now Raven was scared if you kill yourself you know its going to happen, your waiting to die but when you can hear your best friend screaming your name as you are pulled into the darkness, blinded by fear its surreal and frightening.

Raven screamed as the attacker bit into her dragging its large fangs down her neck and across her shoulder. She had been told about the Lost Boys ,as Alan had dubbed them, by everyone Michael in particular. Whatever her attacker was it wasn't a Vampire. Vampires had 4 to 6 fangs depending on how powerful they were. That meant that there was les blood and it was easier to hide the victims. But this thing had countless fangs and held no resemblance to a human.

Suddenly a police siren erupted into the night. The beast pulled away and fled as Sapphire came running towards Raven.

"Are you okay?" She asked pulling her up.

"No I'm not fucking okay! What the fuck was that thing?" Raven snarled.

Sapphire reached out to pull Raven up and felt the blood.

"Shit!" Lets get you to my house, its closer and my parents are staying at my aunts."

Somehow avoiding being caught they got to Sapphires car and drove to her house. After helping Raven into the down stares bathroom and beginning to run her a bath Sapphire went into the hall and grabbed the phone.

"I'm calling 911 then I'll tell Lucy!" Sapphire said still panic stricken.

"NO!" Raven shouted.

"If we tell Lucy the Michael and Sam will find out! And even if we convince Sam not to tell Alan and Edgar he'll tell Rose and even if she doesn't mean to I know she'll let slip sooner or later!"

"I suppose your right. We both know what the guys are like when it comes to situations like this." Sapphire muttered, slightly calmer. "But what do we do about the bites?" She asked.

"The bites don't matter," Raven took a deep breath "I'm already healing!"

Sure enough the blood flow hat stopped and there was a layer of skin re growing around the edges of the deep fang inflicted cuts.

"Okay." Sapphire said, "You take a bath I'll call Lucy, let her know your staying the night, Sam'll properly still be at the Frogs waiting for us so I'll call them too.

As Sapphire made the calls Raven inspected the damage. The bite on her ankle wasn't too bad, the one on her hip was deeper but still nothing compared to the ugly wound reaching from the middle of her neck to and round her shoulder to her shoulder blade. But they were healing so she must be lucky.

Mustn't she?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Behind Her Eyes

This one is Alan but has Edgar a the beginning. Not sure what you guys'll thing but I couldn't get it out og my head so give it a go and please Review!

Alan sighed. Something had been on his mind for ages. When Sam had first introduced Raven to them he had noticed something about her, there was something that even now they hung out together all the time she wasn't telling them. He could see it in her eyes. Apparently Sam and Edgar hadn't noticed it. When he had asked Sammy if he knew what was going on he had claimed not to have noticed and forgotten about it. There was no point asking Edgar. If he found out he would be at her bedroom door with a stake in either hand before you could say "Vampire"…

"Will you quit that!" Edgar barked at him.

"What?"

"Sighing, I'm trying to watch TV it may be important, listen!"

Alan turned his head towards the TV. A news report flashed across the screen informing them that a strange Wolf-like beast had been hit by a car and killed in Abest.

Alan frowned he had a bad feeling about this. His gut instinct was telling him that this had something to do with the phone call he had received from Sapphire asking him, sounding slightly like she was recovering form shock, if Sam was there. He had replied no and she old him they had to go. Edgar seemed pissed of when he told him it was Sapphire.

"Bloody Typical." Alan muttered and shut himself in his room.

It was always Edgar! If anyone called it had to be for him, he decided what they were going to do everyday. Edgar drove the car! Edgar killed the Vampires! Edgar got the girls! Alan stopped at that one. Sure enough Edgar and Sapphire were pretty much boy fiend and girl friend but maybe Raven liked Edgar too. Although on he many occasion that they ate dinner a Sam's she chose to sit next to him. Whilst almost everyone said "Edgar, Alan…" or "Edgar and Alan…" She always seemed to say his name first, which was strange because I the bookshelf in her bedroom was anything to go by Raven was a huge fan of Edgar Allen Poe.

God he loved her bedroom! It was in the basement and was painted deep purple with black iron furniture and masses of candles, but what Alan loved was the pictures fixed to her walls with black tape, amongst the pictures of The Moon and Stars, Wolves, and of course Ravens there was several Polaroid's. Some of Michael and Sam, some of Edgar and himself, several of Raven with Sapphire and Rose but mostly of him and Raven. His favourite one of all being of them too pressed close, his arm around her whilst she took the picture into her mirror. He had made her take two so he could have a copy himself she didn't seem to mind.

Alan reached under his bed and pulled out a small cardboard box. Inside the box was several items that were seemingly important. A small stash of autographed baseball cards, a jar of dollar bills and some pictures. He rifled through them until he found the mirror picture, it was behind a random picture of Edgar and himself after the fight with the Lost Boys covered in blood and soot. Alan and put it on his table to show Edgar tomorrow. Putting the mirror picture back in the box he pulled off his combat boots and picked up a book on Vampire law hoping to find out about the creature on the news.

"God Damn Bloodsuckers!" he thought then threw the book down in anger. Nothing! Nothing that might be useful in the slightest. Chucking more After books onto the bed Alan left the room and went to find a soda, it was going to be a long night…


	7. C6 and Should I Continue

Should I continue? (chapter 6 extract at the end)

I don't know whether to continue this story or not, I don't have many reviews and after re-reading it I am beginning to find my characters 2 dimensional. So I want you to let me know, should I:

A) Continue and keep the story the way it is

B) Re write the story (I will keep the same plot)

C) Stop writing the story

I am not vanishing from forever, I will just stop this story (if you guys want me too). I will keep this on I just wont be updating it anymore. If I stop, I will most likely keep writing more Lost Boys fiction but it may be a while before I do as I have no ideas as of late.

By the way, if I continue this story will only be one part instead of 3 as I feel that I will ever get 3 written. I want you guys to let me know if you have any ideas for this fic either through reviews (anonymous are NOT disabled) or messaging through its up to you. But just so you know I will only write more if I get more reviews.

Just to keep you interested (hopefully) here is an extract from chapter 6:

* * *

Chapter 6 Secrets beneath the Floor Boards.

Normal P.O.V.

3 week's ago Raven was attacked, wounded and almost killed, 2 weeks ago She had faked a bad headache to avoid everyone, 1 week ago Michael had realised that something wasn't right and Today? Today Raven was mooching around her bedroom doing nothing in particular, just wanting to be alone. Rave didn't know why she wanted to be alone, it was strange really nothing seemed to interest her anymore, except Alan. But it was different this time around, not like the crush she had on him before, no, this was a hunger, a craving a dark desire that had Raven watching his every move. Every breath he took, every flash of his dark eyes, every beat of his heart…

Hope you guys liked that and PLEASE review you will get Cupcakes, Cookies and Hugs*

Love

Fire Storm Pixie

*Unless you have personal space issues in which you can take a cookie and go…(apologetic face)


End file.
